Fallen Happiness
by Confusedn'hurt
Summary: During second quarter of high school, when push comes to shove, will Tomo the wellknown wildcat be the same Tomo we know when something changes her to became insane. And how will Yukari react when Nyamo breaks down with depression after their daily fight.
1. Wounded Wildcat

Fallen Happiness

By. Confusedn'hurt

Disclaimer: Okay…lets get this over with…sighs I do not own Azumanga Diaoh, If I did I wouldn't be writing this story right now.

Author's Notes: Kay' this is my first fanfic so correct me if I spell the names wrong and plz don't get mad if the story's a bit confusing. Also about the selected pairings, I had enough with Tomo paired with Yomi. (no offence to Yomi fans) I chose to write this fanfic because I had really nothing to do and my friends are nagging me to post a story I wrote on so yah!

Summary: During second quarter of high school, when push comes to shove, will Tomo the well-known wildcat be the same Tomo we know when something changes her to became insane. And how will Yukari react when Nyamo breaks down with a depression after their daily fights. (Tomo/Kagura & Nyamo/Yukari)

Chapter 1: Wounded Wildcat

(Tomo's Pov)

sigh I woke up this morning as early as usual. Somehow I didn't feel right to the head this morning, not that anyone would care. She was Azumanga High School's number one energetic, loud-mouth dumbnut of a wildcat of course. Everyone saw her that way so she just played along in their little play as a lazy, clueless girl with serious volume issues.

'_Ugh…damn I gotta hurry to school…after all there is a exam in Yukari's class…I hope this façade won't crack before lunch cause it think Yumi is on to me…well on the good side at least that drunken old man isn't awake yet…so I won't be limping to school.'_

Fearing my father's inebriated rampage, I let out another sigh before I turned to my bedroom window to make my leave and to head up to Yumi's house. My only friend since kindergarten, who I trust, understands me.

(Normal Pov)

After a fifteen minute sprint to reach Yumi's house, Tomo took a quick breath before changing into the fake wildcat expression.

'_Geeze, what will Yumi do without my daily visits to wake her from her beauty sleep and gawd I hate being so cheerful and hyper all the time' _Tomo thought with a dry smirk.

She walked around the yard to find Yumi's window unlocked as always.

"HEY! Yumi ya ready to go yet? Or is all that fat you gain slowin' u down?" Tomo cried as loud as her lungs would let her.

Whack

"Oww….what was that for huh, Yumi?" Tomo whined, while rubbing her bruised head from the heavy textbook that collided with her forehead. A pissed Yumi appeared from the window the wildcat sat on. As you can see, from all these years Tomo known her she learned she wasn't the friendliest of the azu gang in the mornings.

Yumi gleaming in rage "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SO EARLY IN THE MORNING TOMO?" roar a not to happy Yumi with blazing red eyes full of anger.

"Hehe…I thought I drop by to wake you up for school or else you probably sleep till next year!" Tomo laughed as Yumi looked about to kill right now.

"Oh, right we have an exam today, no wonder you up so early and you want to copy my study sheet right…aright I'll be ready in a minute" grumbled Yumi.

'_god I wonder what she will do after we graduate from high school…she haven't studied for a single of Yukari's tests for the last two quarters of school!'_ thought Yumi

Just as Yumi walk out of the front door Tomo grabbed the poor girl's study notes and started copying while walking to Azumanga High. They burst into the room at the last minute with Tomo saying her normal excuses.

"Gomen Yukari-sensei! We're late coz' there was a huge gang that were threatening to beat us up if we hand over our money so I hadda save four-eye's sorry ass and get us outta there and that that's why we were late!" babbling the wildcat

"Whatever Tomo, just go to your seat and shut up!" yelled Yukari-sensei

Tomo could tell that Yukari-sensei was going to snap because she saw her smile was twitching ever since she came in and it was directed only to her not Yumi who came after her. So Tomo slowly walk to her seat quietly and sat down without another squeak. She stayed quiet for the whole class while Yukari went off and lectured about the history of Shakespeare. The quietness of the wildcat earned Tomo the attention of the azu gang while everyone else supposed that the wildcat fell asleep from Yukari's dull speech.

Yumi noticed Tomo's unusual quietness she turned and asked the wildcat "Hey, what's up Tomo why are you so quiet? Or is it you finally realized that your behavior annoy Yukari no end huh, dumbnut?" smirked the glasses girl.

"Yeah what's wrong with you today, Tomo?" asked Chiyo

"Maybe she's not feeling well today…" whispered Sakaki

"No way, Tomo is always happy and loud, what gave you that idea, Sakaki?" said Osaka

"Hah! I bet she's just faking it and saving her energy for the race today!" suspected Kagura.

"Huh?", Tomo questioned as she snapped out of her daze.

"What are ya all staring at? I'm fine y'all! SEE IM TOTALLY SUPER UBBER FINE!" cheered Tomo while waving her hands in the air.

Everyone just blinked at maybe they were thinking too much. Tomo is just fine…maybe bored from Yukari's constant yawn that's all. Tomo sighed quietly.

'_whew…that was way too close…damnit I'm dazing out too often now…I wish they all knew the real me…then they know I'm not always so cheerful and hyper…god it hurts that they all take me for a joke and a clueless girl like Osaka except everyone loves her. Maybe I should start bringing up my grades so I don't have to deal with Yukari and Yumi on my tail…then I can just stay in this classroom so I can take a break from this mask I'm wearing. Just an hour of peace isn't too much to ask is it?'_

The next time Tomo snapped out of her thoughts, the lunch bell rang and a happy Yukari sped out of the room with tears of joy.

Tomo thought _'well since everyone is heading for lunch I think I'll just head to the pool and relax until gym starts…I bet Nyamo-sensei won't mind.'_

With that settled Tomo grabbed her school bag and started for the school's pool.


	2. Shattered Reflection

Fallen Happiness

By: Confusedn'hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Diaoh nor any of the characters mentioned within the story cuz' Kiyohiko Azuma owns it and not me. sighs and walks away

Author's Notes: Ah, thank you everyone who reviewed my fanfic! bows Right, sorry my grammar is a bit messed up. I will try to update faster and have the story longer since I hate having it to end so early. My internet is taken from me from time to time so I apologize in advance if I don't update within a week's time.

Chapter 2: Shattered Reflection

It took Tomo quite a while to reach the school's pool since she had to dodge everyone of her 'friends' so that it didn't raise any suspicion that she wasn't eating lunch with them today. She still think Yomi still doesn't believe her excuse for dazing out during class. Though Kagura didn't seem to buy it either, but she didn't care as long as she reaches the school's pool and have her own privacy. Other than that the wildcat could care less if the school caught on fire and her house blew up.

'_Damn, I mean Yomi is smart and all but of all times why does she have to catch onto my behavior of all things…well I guess its hard not to tell something's wrong with me after spending eleven years in all the same classes with me…also why the hell doesn't Kagura fall for that act I put up during class? Hell? Seriously I think I'm going insane since I talk to myself so much.'_

Tomo reached the pool gates after another trip in her mind debating against herself.

(Tomo's Pov)

"What the hell?" questioned Tomo.

"Why is the pool gates locked?" grumbled Tomo to herself.

Since the gates to the pool was locked I decided to climb over the wall that blocked me from my haven. After hopping to the other side of the fence I plopped my school bags on a blue bench and sat against the shaded wall. I found that the pool was safe and desolate and I let my mask fall.

I was the real Tomo now…I had nothing to hide from. Nothing could hurt me here until lunch ends. Tears began to fall from my eyes as my emotions came back on full force. I couldn't take it anymore. My heart it hurt as if it was wrenched out of my chest and torn into a million pieces by hungry scavengers.

(Normal Pov)

Tomo cried as she reminisced of the hateful words of her parents, teachers and friends.

_**Flashback**_

_**At nights when her parents assumed she was asleep.**_

"_**Why did you ever even considered keeping the baby?" demanded Mr. Takino.**_

"_**Hey! Its not my fault we can't have a normal much less gifted child! Its all your fault for setting a bad example, coming home drunk all the time!" screamed Tomo's mother.**_

"_**My fault?!" questioned Mr. Takino.**_

"_**Exactly how is it my fault you bloody, ungrateful wrench?" Mr. Takino roared, " I do what I do and that is do earn enough money to take care of TWO worthless piece of shit!".**_

"_**Its not my fault she doesn't do well in school and reported to the office every two days!" continued Mr. Takino.**_

"_**Shut up!" shrieked Mrs. Takino.**_

"_**I tried my best to help her and it's still not enough because she is just like you!" cried Mrs. Takino.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Family is priceless love and support for one and other. 'Hah…what a joke…if that's so my 'family' totally defied that truth' , Tomo thought with a cold, empty grin. Tomo pulled her sleave so that it exposed her elbow down.

There on her arm was traces of old scars and come fresh ones from this morning…she slowly brought the cool blade against her flesh to reopen the healed wounds. She watched sadly as drops of blood slid down her wrist staining her skirt.

She whimpered was the cuts throbbed in time with the pulsating heart beats. Tomo looked up to glance to check the time. Surprised she found that she had only a couple of minutes before the gang arrived. Scared that they will catch her with a bloody switchblade and tear stained books, Tomo hurried to pack her items into her school bag and changed into her gym shorts and shirt. She bandaged her cuts and slid wristbands on to conceal the gash.

However she didn't know that some was watching her as Tomo tried to pick up her mask and prepare herself to meet her 'friends'.

The shadowed figure was in a state of shock to find the wildcat of all students with a depression and suicidal mind. She was dumbfounded that Tomo could keep her mask so well than none in the school knew she had on until now.

'Dear lord, what had she been doing to herself lately? How did I miss this? In most of my classes she is all hyper and happy…I should have known something was wrong when I didn't see her with Yomi today at lunch. I better keep an eye on her from now on.' thought Nyamo.

Nyamo decided to keep quiet on this matter and talk to the girl personally when class was over. She slowly left to leave Tomo in peace and walked to the gym where the girls will be playing basketball today.

As soon as the bell rang the azu gang rushed to the gym like an army of mad bulls. None of the girls realized that Tomo was missing from their usual sprint to the gym, except one. Kagura was looking for the crazy wildcat today because she wanted to challenge the energetic girl to a basketball match today.

However, Kagura noticed Tomo was nowhere to be found during lunch. She assumed she would be pestering Yomi, like usual. However she found the glasses girl eating curry peacefully with Sakaki and Chiyo at her side. Kagura knew that something was strange about Tomo today and she is going to find out what. Even if it meant beating it out of the wildcat.

When they reached the gym they found Tomo there already practicing basketball shots and exercises.

Tomo was early to class.

Tomo is never early, never so concentrated, and NEVER completed a single basketball homework ever. And the wildcat complete everything that was on that list. Everyone stared at Tomo when she handed in her sheet of paper, checking if the paper was blank.

To everyone's astonishment all the questions where filled out neatly. Kagura stared as if the world ended. Kagura looked at Yomi if she gave the wildcat the homework to copy. The world stopped revolving when Yomi uttered those five words.

"I didn't do the homework…" uttered Yomi.

"What the hell is going on?" Kagura said in utter disbelief.

"What?" asked Yomi

"Tomo did her homework, she was early to class and look at her…she's so focused today!" screamed kagura.

"What the hell did you do to her? Did you hurt her or pissed her off yesterday?" demanded Kagura.

"I didn't do anything to her!" defended Yomi.

Kagura still didn't believe the poor glasses girl. Something must have happened to have such a dramatic change to Tomo.

After gym before Kagura could interrogate Tomo, the wildcat was called by Nyamo to see her after class. Kagura said she wait for Tomo but Nyamo insisted that it was for only Tomo's ears to hear and hurried Kagura to her next class.

After Kagura left Nyamo turned to the wildcat and said, "Okay, Tomo spill it what is going on with you today?"


	3. Hush Baby Don't Cry

Fallen Happiness

By: Confusedn'hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Diaoh.

Author's Notes: ehehe…laughs nervously sorry y'all I been a bit busy with summer school and preparing for the SATS and all so if I don't update as fast as usual then IM SORRY waves hands apologetically anyways enjoy the story and review pretty please.

Chapter 3: Hush, baby don't cry

(Tomo's Pov)

'_Oh shit! What the hell? Does she know where I was during lunch? Did she the knife? Oh shit why can everyone just leave me alone and why are they so freaking nosy?'_

(Normal Pov)

A thousand questions streamed through her mind as though a hurricane just crashed down on her. She winced at the thought of letting Miss Kurosawa know what's going on in her life currently. Although she didn't trust anyone but Yomi she thought maybe the gym teacher would help her keep others away from the pool area during lunch. Tomo thought for a while and decided to tell Miss Kurosawa the half truth and let the teacher assume everything else that way she will still be telling a truth not a lie. Tomo didn't want to turn out like her parents who were filled with hate and lies. Tomo thought if she was honest than maybe that will prevent her from turning into those monsters she is forced to call parents. So Tomo prepared for the worst before opening her mouth to tell Nyamo what is wrong with her since the teacher was onto her case.

"Um, sorry Miss Kurosawa-sensei I just didn't feel well today and I had a fight with my parents at home so I am kinda dazed today. I'm really sorry that I didn't have a productive attitude and unkempt clothes." whispered Tomo, while looking at the ground with shame.

Nyamo was shocked with the statement she got from the wildcat. Obviously the wildcat isn't as clueless and stupid everyone says she is.

"Err, its okay I was just worried that's all, but you know if you'd like I'd be happy to help you with anything just drop by to my house if you want to talk or anything." Nyamo said smiling at the young wildcat.

"Ah t-thank you sensei, but I do have favor to ask…" Tomo said shuffling her feet

"Eh? What would that be? I'll try if it isn't too extreme…" Nyamo sweatdroped as she thought of Yukari asking for favors still scared her.

"Um could I stay at the school pool during lunch and do you think you could keep everyone away from entering the pool? I just want to work on my laps to build up endurance and if anyone is there to watch it would distract me." Tomo asked with a serious tone.

Nyamo said a simple consent and the next thing she know she Tomo had her arms around her giving her a hug and a smile of great appreciation. Little does Nyamo know the gym teacher's best friend walked in on them and misunderstood the situation and Yukari strode away in heavy steps. But Nyamo was glad she could help the little wildcat because so many students tease her about her low-scoring grades and boasts. She used to remember how everyone mocked Yukari for being clueless and stupid in math. Though Tomo is way better in sports than Yukari was when they were in high school. With Tomo off her concern for now she dismissed Tomo to her next class.

Tomo sighed in relief when Miss Kurosawa didn't assume anything strange about her asking for a haven in school from everyone. Tomo knew she wasn't isolating herself from anyone or she hopes she isn't. All she wants is to have one hour to herself where no one will tease her, hit her, hurt her, or belittle her. She just wanted someone who would take care of her and heal her wounds.

'_What the hell am I thinking Yomi is my best friend why do I keep having second thoughts about her. But, Yomi always seemed a bit infuriated every time I show up…Maybe she hates me? No! She wouldn't. She can't. Yomi's better than that…I hope"_, Tomo thought sadly.

"Oh well I'll just go see if it's true today after school, but I really should be going to math class now, I'll show them what the class knucklehead can do." Tomo mumbled in a relatively pissed tone.

Tomo reached the class door in a short time or so but as soon as she opened the door, first thing she saw were a pair of death glares from Yukari-sensei and a billion other stares coming from the class.

'_Shit shoulda known I was late and I really shoulda called in sick after lunch.' _Tomo silently cursed Kami for not slowing down time for her to be on time.

"Um, sorry Yukari-sensei I was late coz' I was detained after gym class by Miss Kurosawa-sensei.", said Tomo.

"Shut up Miss Takino, I would like to have a discussion with before you leave after school." Yukari-sensei growled in seething anger.

Tomo was thinking what she done wrong today while walking back to her desks. Tomo noticed that a white note was placed on her desk. Tomo picked it up without looking and stuffed it into her schoolbag to start working on her homework that was slammed into her hand from Yukari-sensei. Everyone of the azu gang was stunned in amazement when they saw Tomo Takino take out a piece of paper and a calculator and started to work on the math assignment that they haven't finished yet. The first to speak is Yomi.

"Hah, I never thought I live to the day when Tomo starts to do her work! Hey Tomo are you really doing the homework or are you faking it like always huh?" scoffed Yomi.

"Wow, Good job Tomo it's nice to have you do your homework now instead of copying Yomi's." congratulated Chiyo.

Sakaki and Osaka were both too dazed to say anything.

"Hey Tomo don't worry if you don't get some of the work I have notes that you missed in you absent." said Kagura in a tone with neither scorn nor pity.

The rest of the class went on with random people asking the same question as Yomi until the bell rang. After that Kagura walked to Tomo's desk and said, "Hey Tomo you wanna come to the park with me for a jog? Cuz you seemed stressed today and a good run will do you good."

"Ah no thanks, Kagura, I gotta head over to Yomi's for a second. But if you want I'll meet you at the park at sundown. Its cooler then." said Tomo.

"Sure I'll meet you then kay?" said Kagura

Right after Kagura's presences was gone. Tomo was suddenly slammed into the wall. Wincing in pain she looked up to a pair of enraged animalistic eyes. It was Yukari who did that. Yukari's face was one inch away from her and in her face.

Yukari growled "I know you were trying to threaten Nyamo during lunch, if I find out that you hurt her…I WILL MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU WERE DEAD."

After that Yukari left as if nothing happened. Tomo's lifeless eyes were empty. Tomo sat there will blood streaming down her arm from the nail marks of Yukari's grip. Tomo didn't care at the moment all she wanted to know was what Yomi thought of her and that's all the matters now. Tomo quickly bandaged her arms with cloth so that it would stop the bleeding

With that done Tomo set off to Yomi's house for her answer.

It took her quite a while to reach Yomi's house since she didn't feel well enough to sprint there. When she reached Yomi's bedroom window Tomo yelled her hello and climb in. Strangely, she didn't find Yomi in her room but a light in the bathroom. She walked to the bathroom to find Yomi hurling everything she ate into the toilet. Furious was an understatement.

"What the hell are you doing? You know this diet of yours isn't gonna work so give it up! Geeze if you really want to loose weight then eat normally! See I eat normally am I fat? NO! So stop continuing you stupid diets before you get sick!" yelled Tomo.

"Well It's really none of you business of what I do now is it?" growled Yomi.

"Well for that to come out of you mouth is really surprising, I'm your best friend of course it's my business. It's MY business that you don't KILL yourself in process of your dieting experimentations." Roared the wildcat.

"Best Friend? You tease me about my weight, you embarrass me in public and you post my secrets to the world. IS that what a best friend does?" Yomi screamed.

In blind rage she blurted out those three words that shattered Tomo.

"You know Tomo. For all these year I didn't see you as a friend. I gave you chances and I had it. Its time for you to know that I HATE YOU. You annoy the hell out of me and your attitude that seems like your on crack." said Tomo.

In those sentences Yomi uttered those three words was the last puzzle piece she needed to go insane. So all these year she was used by the one person she thought was her best friend. Funny how those three little words could drain the wildcat's happiness, soul and mind. Funny how the person she trusted was just like everyone else. Cruel and cold. Those like Yomi, Sakaki, Yukari-sensei, and her parents.

Her mind in turmoil, Tomo bolted for the window and ran out of Yomi's yard and into the streets heading for the park. Tomo was hurt and confused. She didn't know where to go but the park. Drops of tears fell into the black pavement as she ran to the park. After a while she collapsed and tears began to stream from her swollen eyes as she sat against the wall of the park, rocking herself for comfort. Rain began to fall ask if heaven itself knows Tomo's pain and cried along with her.

(Meanwhile)

Kagura was heading towards the park right after swim practice in a cheerful mood. She was though curious as of why Tomo acted weirdly in school today, though she kept in mind to ask Tomo later. After a while it started to rain. Kagura thought of going home and sleep, but she thought that maybe Tomo was already at the park waiting for her. So she started sprinting at full speed for the park. When she reached there she found a girl drenched in rain curled up against the park's front gate. It was a moment later until Kagura realized that the girl was Tomo. Tomo was bleeding from both of her arms leaving a pool of blood around her. Kagura tried to talk to Tomo but Tomo didn't respond.

**Confusion leads to curiosity which creates truth. Truth brings sadness which brings anger. Anger returns to sorrow which leads to insanity unless someone is willing to help them heal from their wounds. **


	4. I'll Be Here For You

Fallen Happiness

By: Confusedn'hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh no matter now much I wish I did.

Author's Note: Feh…I hate my summer. It's supposed to be relaxing but I'm wastin' my life away memorizing rules that I think I'll forget after school starts. Oh well I got this chapter done just barely coz I was writing it during my break. Sorry I didn't update for a couple of days. bows Enjoy and review please. puppy eyes

Chapter 4: I'll be here for you

Kagura was carrying the half-conscious wildcat on her back while walking back to Kagura's houses. She was quite surprised how light Tomo was. The two high school girls arrived to the athlete's home in a couple of minutes. Thankfully, Kagura's parents weren't home so she didn't raise any suspicions. She carried the girl into her room to laid down the wounded wildcat.

She quickly walked to the kitchen for bandages, alcohol, water and tape and hurried back to her friend. When Kagura entered the room Tomo was already up but the wildcat was huddling in the corner of the wall sobbing. Kagura sighed and slowly walked to her bleeding friend. When she crouched down to Tomo she noticed many old scars around Tomo's wrists and arms. Confusion came to Kagura as electricity had come to a light bulb. She was saddened that the Tomo she knew was fake. Kagura only knew Tomo's personality was fake because Kagura's older brother went through the same thing recently and more.

**FLASHBACK**

**Kagura walked around the house looking for her brother. She had not seen him in days because every time she knocked on her brother's door the response would be the same. It was always the same excuse. **

"**Brother? Is something wrong? Are you sick?" called Kagura behind her brother's door.**

"**N-no I'm fine. Do not worry, sis. I'm kinda tired from all the exams I had at school." Said her brother**

**The door separating her from her brother was locked. **

**Kagura knew that her brother didn't want to see anyone because she could hear a soft sob as she walk down the hall.**

**She knew he has been in that state ever since her brother and his girlfriend broke up.**

**It hurts to see her brother suffer like this but he won't let her into him. No matter now much she wanted to help him, he won't let her. He was too blind and empty from the breakup to even notice his sister's pain**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

(Kagura's Pov)

_I couldn't save my brother or help him but I won't let Tomo head down the same road as him. Because just two weeks ago I still remember hearing about my brother commit suicide by crashing his motorcycle into a incoming truck. I was devastated when I heard her brother was dead. It hit me hard but I knew my brother would not want me to be sad if he was alive. I promise to myself I'll help Tomo no matter what it takes. However, I wonder what happened to Tomo this week.'_

Kagura snapped out of her thoughts when she found that she already finished cleaning Tomo's cuts. Therefore, Kagura began to bandage the wildcat's arms. Tomo was staring at Kagura with her tear stained eyes. Kagura could see the pain and confusion in Tomo's amber brown eyes.

"Why?" Tomo uttered in confusion

"Why Kagura? Why are you helping me?" asked Tomo

It was clear that nobody treated Tomo with such care before. Not even Yomi.

"Well…I found you bleeding near the park's gates today and it really scarred me to death that you were bleeding all over so I thought I'd bring you over to my house to clean you up before you die of blood lost." Whispered Kagura.

"But…you really should've let me to die…I'm worthless…and a huge burden." Tomo said sobbing.

"Really Tomo don't say that you not worthless…at least not me…please don't say that" implored Kagura.

Tomo had never heard Kagura use such a gentle voice before and she felt safe with Kagura unlike the weird vibes she gets with Yomi. Tomo hopes that Kagura won't backstab her like Yomi too. The wildcat always thought that the athlete was an awesome girl besides her competitive nature. Or she hopes so. Tomo glanced up to see Kagura finish bandaging her arms. Kagura sighed in relief when she finished rapping Tomo's injuries in clean white cloths.

"God that was harder than I thought it would be…just rapping your arm was hard…" groaned Kagura with sweat rolling down her forehead.

Kagura then sat next to Tomo relaxing her aching legs and asked, "Hey Tomo, how did you get so many cuts and bruises?'

Tomo had her knees folded against her chest, hugging her herself for comfort.

"Well it seems I owe you an explanation…but if I do tell you…please don't tell my parents…please?" Tomo begged with tears resurfacing from her eyes.

"Sure don't worry I won't…you can stay here tonight but you'll havta hide when my parents come in, kay'?" assured Kagura.

"Well okay…I'm not really all happy and hyper all the time like you guys think I am and well I think I snapped today." Tomo started.

"I acted normally today at school, though I think Yukari, Nyamo, Yomi, and you caught on that I was acting strange today, but Yomi brushed me off after lunch since she thought it was just I was sleepy or something…but I don't think I fooled the rest of you.", continued Tomo who started to look at the floor again.

"I went to the pool at lunch because I didn't want to break down in front of you guys and there I think Nyamo saw me without me noticing and cornered me during end of gym. Afterwards I thought I was cleared but obviously, Yukari took things the wrong way with my delay with Nyamo-sensei and attacked me after school. That is how I got all these cuts.", said Tomo, who started to shake.

As Kagura was listening quietly to Tomo, she was enraged that Yukari attacked Tomo. But she decided to keep quiet till Tomo was done.

"You asked me for a trip to the park and I thought it could take my mind of my problems so I agreed, but before I headed to the park I went to Yomi's house to check up on her. But, I found her on one of her diets…I told her to stop but…s-she snapped and slapped me..." Tomo quietly started to sob.

"She told me that she hated me…and everything started to black out…" Tomo mumbled before she started to cry.

Kagura however was shaking in rage by the time Tomo stopped talking.

She was pissed that Yomi and Yukari hurt her Tomo. They all were bunch of bitches. What has Tomo done to them that were that bad to beat her up huh? The god damned fat ass took things Tomo said way to seriously and that lazy- ass of a teacher attacked Tomo because she thought Tomo was threatening Nyamo-sensei?

All Kagura could do right now as growl in anger. Tomorrow those damn fuckers are gonna pay. She's gonna make damn sure those who hurt Tomo was gonna pay dearly tomorrow when she gets her hands on em'.

Kagura turned to Tomo, pulled her arms around Tomo, and hugged her while she whispered in Tomo's ear.

"Don't worry Tomo, I'll always be here for you…I will protect you from Yomi and anyone else who tries to her you…just please don't cry…" Kagura said while a single tear rolled down from her eyes.

Kagura comforted Tomo until the wildcat fell asleep on her shoulders. Kagura slowly carried Tomo to her bed and laid the sleeping Tomo on the mattress and covered Tomo's shivering body with her blanket.

-sighs- '_Tonight is gonna be a long night and tomorrow is when hell begins. Yukari and Yomi better watch out or I might just snap. Better now piss me off tomorrow especially not Yomi. If that bitch says something about Tomo I won't even bother to keep my anger suppressed.' _Kagura fumed while turning to watch Tomo.

'_Tomo is sure cute when she's asleep…" _mused Kagura

It was not until five minutes later did that last thought hit her.

'_What the hell? Oh my god…I did not just think that Tomo was cute…oh my god I'm not hitting on her…NOO!" _Kagura started to panic. Kagura also did not notice that while she was consoling Tomo she was also being real possessive about Tomo.

'_Ah…snap…crap…shit I'm screwed…fine I know I'm hitting on her but how the hell am I gonna behave normally around her now?' _Kagura thought with a panic expression that would have even brought Nyamo to burst out laughing.

"Ah to hell with it…I'll deal with that in the morning when I can think more clearly." Kagura grumbled.

So the Kagura gently climbed over the sleeping Tomo and slid under the covers.

Once Kagura's head hit the soft pillow, the athlete drifted to a dreamless sleep.

However, three people are not asleep were dealing with their own problems.

Those people where Yomi, Yukari and Nyamo.

Each was awake for a reason. But, the skies were clear with the stars gleaming in the black seas. The two friend's hair flew softly with the wind brushing their hair. Sleep had claimed Tomo and Kagura and the night when on in a peaceful silence.


	5. A Day at School

Fallen Happiness

Disclaimer: Ah...I getting tired of saying this but I do not own Azumanga Diaoh.

A/N: Okay I've returned from the other side of the earth. My ideas went blank so I didn't write and just avoided the computer at all costs. If anyone's disappointed or angry for taking so long make it quick and just put me out of my misery. I've taken some advices and had made the beginning lighter so it won't be too emo and dark. But for the people who like the angst and sweet moments I will add some in later. Okie:3

Chapter 5: A Day at School (title for now)

Tomo woke to the peaking sunlight flowing into her darkened room. She was still huddled in the little corner of her room, protected by her door and window locked tight. Somehow Kagura managed to take Tomo home. Not wanting to cause the poor girl confusion Kagura had placed her in a corner where she hid herself against yesterday. The hazy girl who was known 'the wildcat' sighed as she prepared for school. It took Tomo a couple crashes and tumbles until she finally realized that it was already six forty five. Instead of throwing on the normal shirt and skirt Tomo decided to grab a lean black sweatshirt and pair of loose red basketball shorts. She slipped into her sneakers, ignoring her normal school shoes and walked out of the door.

Tomo trudged all the way to school with muddy puddles splashing behind her. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with two locks of hair falling against the sides of her face. She walked with a lost look on her face as she recalled the previous day. Most students thought she was dumb and loud but she can easily ace English, Japanese or whatever else you throw at her. But what she still does not get is why Yomi were so pissed the other day. She didn't get why the short tempered girl totally exploded at being called fat when Yomi clearly is perfectly fit. I mean after all these years she teased the girl she would expect that Yomi was used to it.

'_Sheesh…the girl got serious issues…' _thought Tomo. (coming from a girl who hides herself and with serious family problems)

Familiar laughter and teasing could be heard behind Tomo as she reaches the school gates. She turns to see Sakaki and Chiyo talking followed by a daydreaming Osaka giggling about stealing Chiyo's detachable pigtails, a content looking Yomi and a worried looking Kagura.

The Azumanga crew didn't seem to recognize Tomo as they walked pass the wildcat.

'_What the hell? Okay either I look like totally different person or they are all hold some kind of damn grudge against me for whatever hell the reason may be…' _said Tomo #1.

'_Well duh the Tomo they are used to is a loud, idiotic bundle of sugar, Oh Smart One!'_ exclaimed Tomo #2 while flapping her mini arms like aircraft landing flags.

Tomo kicked the two consciences out of her mind and walked up to the stress wrecked swimmer.

---------Meanwhile---------

Kagura was searching the school area for Tomo. The swimmer was worried that Tomo is starting to skip school because of what happened yesterday. Well she wouldn't be surprised; an explosion from who Tomo thought was her best friend and a jump attack from a crazy teacher. But even that, she was worried that the wildcat would do something extreme. But Kagura was so busy looking at the most bizarre spots that she hadn't noticed Tomo walking beside her.

"Hey…"greeted a tired Tomo.

"Huh? Wait do I know you?" questioned Kagura, while lifting her eyebrow to complete her questioning face.

"Wow and they said I was clueless…doy of course it's me and thanks for helping me last night." whispered Tomo, smiling softly.

It took a while for the rest of the crew to notice Tomo's quite presence. It was then that they realized the girl was Tomo.

"Oh, good morning Tomo, um…how come you aren't wearing you uniform?" Chiyo asked.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Osaka with terror stricken eyes.

"Tomo was kidnapped yesterday by Chiyo's father and snuck her into a narrow dark alley and SUCKED OUT HER SOUL!" declared Osaka. (Uh in the anime Osaka believes that Chiyo's dad is a floating yellow cat…)

"Now she is a controlled zombieeeeee!" Osaka said while dragging out the word to illustrate her points.

While Osaka is going on about zombies, floating cats and god knows what. Tomo answered Chiyo's question by saying, "Oh…I just thought I'd wear something comfortable since my pairs of uniforms are busted ya know…?"

"Psh…as if…what idiotic stunts did you do this time that can possibly ruin both pairs of uniform eh?" said Yomi, rolling her eyes at the pathetic excuse.

"Yah know me I ran to the ends of the earth and attempted to fly!" Tomo replied and grinning with fake happiness but instead of joining the Azumanga's walk to class Tomo walk on heading for the principle's office.

"Oh and Yomi, like you would care what happened to me you…" Tomo gave a hardened glare while her words oozed with sarcasm before continuing to head for the principle's office.

The others were shocked except Yomi.

'_She deserved it…after all the things I could've achieved…she ruined and dragged me down…she deserved to suffer…'_

Kagura could not have said anything because she did not think Yomi was heartless. Sure Tomo cause a lot of ruckus in the past but, she has never cause any serious harm to the glasses girl. Having nothing to say Kagura said bye to the rest to go after Tomo.

When Kagura opened the door to the office Tomo was already at the counselor desk. Mr. Freeman one of the school's counselor was helping Tomo fill some forums and papers.

'_uh, what is she doing at the counselor's desk? Don't you order for a new uniform at the…' _before Kagura could finish her thought Tomo was already done and just said a simple 'thank you' to the man at the desk.

Tomo walked to Kagura and showed the athlete her new school schedule.

_Basketball_

_Art_

_English_

_Algebra 2_

_Japanese_

_Chemistry_

_Speech_

Kagura went through the list over a couple of times. Okay English, math, Japanese and speech she could understand, but art, chemistry and basketball? Throughout all the years she met Tomo she has not seen a bone in her body that can withstand the stress of sports practice not even mentioning art. What also surprised Kagura was Yomi was not in any of the class periods.

'_Figures…Yomi better not try anything of I am gonna shove my fists down her throat.' _Kagurathought

Tomo just smiled as she noticed Kagura facial expression change from shocked to confusion to anger then to a smile.

'_Funny how odd Kagura can be at times' Tomo thought with the smile still lingering on her face._

A/N –

Sorry its so short I can find time to write at all. Blame me for laziness or lame excuses if you want but I do have school and my nagging mom to deal with before I write.


	6. No Motivation Whatsoever

Fallen Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Diaoh but Mr. Cheeseball and Mr. Freeman is all mine.

A/N: Hi hi everyone? Uh I didn't mention this before but feel free to mention ideas of what you all want to happen to your fellow 'wildcat', Kagura and everyone else.

Chapter 6: No Motivation Whatsoever

'_Argh...aw fuck…of all things they could've done they had give me a perfectly readable math book didn't they?_ (sarcasm)_' _thought Tomo as she struggled to read the math problem cover with black sharpie scribbles.

Today we have Tomo stuck in a humid smelly math room while her teacher, Mr. Cheeseball, is singing his heart out on his guitar. Actually Mr. Cheeseball is Dr. Stein but since he is a middle aged, half-bald little fat man, Tomo changed his name to Mr. Cheeseball.

'_Okay so #15 is _(-2 u 2) 4_ so if this goes there and square this it becomes…' _Tomo was just about to solve her last cursed problem when Mr. Cheeseball howled, "You're way toooooo BEATUIFUL GIRRRL that's why it'll never work you'll have me **suicidal**, **suicidal**, **suicidal**..." over and over again with is scratchy voice.

'_Oh Kami-sama have mercy on me and save me from his horrible singing….please…my gawd my ears the hurt…' _Tomo begged silently while she plugged her ears with her fingers to block out the screeching noise.

A girl with green shoulder-length hair tapped her lightly and whispered, "Hey you might want to borrow this if you wanna save your ears from going deaf…if you know what I mean…" she gave Tomo a light green Ipod with a quick wink.

"Oh my god, arigato I though my eardrums were gonna burst if I had to go through with you-know-who's 'ahem' singing." Tomo grinned.

"Oh by the way the name's Tomo Takino, you?" Tomo asked.

"Kori Shichiri, wow you a lot different than everyone says…Toko-chan!" Kori said as she dragged out Tomo's nickname.

"Eh? To-ko?" Tomo said in confusion.

"Hai, you are now known as Toko, got it?"Kori exclaimed giving Tomo a thumbs up.

Tomo could only nod her head as a 'yes' because she was lost how her name went from Tomo to Toko. Tomo just noticed that she had Kori-chan's Ipod turned on the whole time and she didn't really listen to the melody or the lyrics of the one playing. Tomo looked at the screen and it displayed the words "Tong Hua" _hm? Fairytale? _

BRRRRRING

"YAY IT'S LUNCHTIME HOORAY!" cheered all the students.

"DON'T FORGET TO MEMORIZE THE MATH SONG AND DO YER HOMEWORK!" Mr. C yell after the happy students but no one bothered to answer.

Tomo was packing her books when Kori asked, "I was thinking if you wanna eat lunch with me since you looked down this morning and all." Said happy Kori.

"Sure nothing much to do anyways since they di...ah never mind lets just go eat lunch, ni?" smiled Tomo.

Kori noticed that Tomo was going to say something else but didn't press on because Tomo's face kinda faltered a bit before she smiled again. So as Tomo and Kori walked out of the smelly overheated room they heard someone yell, "Kori! Kori! Dammit Kori don't walk so fast." To Tomo's surprise it was Kagura running towards them.

"Hi Tomo I didn't know you were friends with Kori here? Say where were you two both going to eat at?" asked Kagura.

'_Thank god Tomo is sounding a lot better at least I'm seeing her smile again…but I do hope Yomi doesn't try something stupid and hurt her…anyhow since she knows Kori she will be fine since that girl is protective of her friends like a mother bear to her cubs.' _Kagura thought.

"Lol…Toko-chan here and I were gonna go to the pool to eat lunch, wanna come?" Kori smirked while hanging her arm on Kagura's shoulders.

"Eh? Toko-chan? Lol sure lets go" Kagura grinned while punching the air.

While walking to the school pool Kagura couldn't but help but tease Tomo for her new name.

"Lol…hey Tomo so your name is Toko-chan now huh? A bit too cute for you eh? Kagura said while nudging Tomo.

Tomo smirked a mischievous smile before saying, "Hm? Aw Kagura-chan I know you think I'm cute. You don't have to deny it. Toko-chan loves Kagura-chan!" Tomo said while laughing at the Kagura flushing strawberry pink. Kori seeing this laughs with Tomo as Kagura tries to defend her self but only to have her words studded even worse.

"W-Wh-What do you mean? I do no!" Kagura squeaked while flapping her hands in a 'no' motion.

Tomo and Kori were laughing so hard that they were holding their sides in pain. Tears from laughing were coming from both Kori and Tomo as they continued laughing at the poor flustered swimmer.

"Aha...haha...HAhahah…oooh that was good...ohoho...", wiping her tears away Kori said, "wow Toko you're my new best friends even knowing Kagura for eight years I still haven't got Kagura-chan to turn into a stuttering tomato!"

Tomo just smiled while hang each of her arms on Kori and Kagura's shoulder. When they got to the pool the trio pulled out their lunches and began to eat. Tomo finished her food first and sighed in consent before leaning her head against her backpack to rest. Kagura and Kori watched as Tomo drifted off to sleep. When Kagura made sure that Tomo was asleep she when to her backpack and pulled out a roll of bandage.

"Eh? What are you doing Kagura-chan?" Kori ask about the bandages.

Kagura sighed before saying, "Shhh….talk softer so you don't wake Toko becasue I need to check of her cuts reopened…"

Kagura crawled to where Tomo was sleeping peacefully and slowly rolled Tomo's sweater up. Kori gasped when she saw all the cuts and blood seeping out of the old bandages. Kagura only sighed.

"Kori don't tell anyone about this because Tomo is kinda broken right now because a couple of days ago her so called 'best friend' turn on her and hurt her so I found her yesterday with blood soaking out of her uniform."

"What the hell? Why would someone do that do Toko, I mean look at her she is harmless…!" Kori yelled quietly.

"I don't know what happened to her…I really don't know…" Kagura said with a sad voice before changing the sleeping girl's bandages.

(Kagura Pov)

'_Really I don't know what happened to Tomo it hurts me see she is crying in silence while she tried to be someone she isn't' _

'_It was like a thousand needle being stabbed into her chest when she worries about Tomo. Maybe I should walk her home just so I know she made it home safely'_

Meanwhile Kori was also lost in thought.

'_Fuck…that girl is fucking lucky I don't know her name or I would go over there and kick her ass. I will do whatever I can help Toko-chan' Kori thought with a frown._

_**Kori's Flashback**_

_**Whispering can be heard as little Kori walked down the halls of her new school. Kori was so scared that someone will come over and hit and yell at her because everyone was looking at her with disgust. "The girl has no mother…"whispered one teacher, "I heard that the girls mother is a whore…"said one third year boy, "How lowly can she be attending a school like this with that filthy blood of hers, the little bitch…" said one of the upperclassmen girls. Kori was already sobbing by the time she reached her classroom. **_

'_**Just because mommy died in an accident and has no mommy anymore doesn't mean Mommy was a bad lady. Kori is a good girl. Kori didn't hurt nobody. Why is everyone so mean to Kori? Why?' the 7 year old Kori asked herself.**_

_**Kori sat outside the classroom door weeping until the teacher came out to see what the noise was. The teacher found Kori and took her hand while saying, "It's okay Kori everything will be fine, I know a girl who will be great friends with you."**_

_**Kori looked at the teacher with happiness never in any of her schools did someone want to be her friend. **_

_**When Kori walked in a girl with spiky brown shoulder-length hair jump up to her and said, "Hiya, name's Kagura nice to meet ya!" Kagura said waving a hello.**_

"_**Oh hi Kagura my name is Kori, Kori Shichiri!" Kori introduced herself**_

_**and that's how Kori come to be friends with Kagura**_

_**End of Flashback!**_

Everything was just so quiet that Kori had to break it because it was starting to scare her.

"Hey Kagura-chan? How about this you can keep an eye on Toko during basketball, Chemisty, and speech while I'll look after her during Algebra and Japanese just so little Toko-chan here doesn't hurt herself, ni? Said Kori

Kagura smiled and when over to hug Kori, "Arigato Kori we will make sure that if Tomo-chan breaks we will be here to fix her."

A/N: ehehe I'ma end it right there. For next chapter the appearance of Chiyo, Osaka, Chichiro and everyone else will come to the stage. "life is a play, earth is the stage and everyone are characters that just to unrehearsed." :3 until next time! Chao!


End file.
